Short story
Date created: 1st February 2013 Status: COMPLETE Note: This is possibly my fav episode I've written so far <333 has good pace and was very humorous yet sweet, I felt XD Meh, well enjoy! Synopsis: Sammi gets beat up and Krissie turns nasty, all thanks to Karl. Not that Karl cares, he's too busy trying to gain back Amilia's attention, by proving Joey fancies someone else. So he visits know-it-all of the school: Atelle, to see if she can help. At a cost, of course. Will Karl ever gain Amilia's affection? Will Sammi and Krissie ever understand Karl? Will Jason find any toilet paper?!?!!?! Read on to find out~ FADE IN INT. SCHOOL - HALLWAY - MORNING Jason and a girl come out of their first class. She stares blankly at Jason as he happily walks alongside her. Girl: Jason. Do you wanna go on a date sometime? Jason: Whuut?! Haha, errr, Dianne, I think you MAY have missed something. I'm kind of, well, gay! And have a boyfriend! Dianne: Yeah I knew that (shifts eyes). I thought I could. Ya know. Convert you? Jason: What century are you from?! (laughs head off) And how exactly where you planning on converting me, huh?? Dianne: I dunno (shrugs) by having sex with you?... Jason opens his mouth to speak, but just chokes and gawps at her, his lip twitching... FLASH CUT TO Jason and her in a janitor's closet, kissing each other's faces off as he pins her against the wall. They're still clothed lol. Dianne: I've been crazy over you for like, ages. Ever since you were... someone in some school play. Last year? Oh I dunno. You're so hot Jason... Jason: I know! Geez! shut up!! Dianne: S-shut up?? What do you think I am? A slut? Jason: Hey! YOU asked for sex! She snarls then knees him in the balls and heads for the door. Jason tumbles to the floor screeching. Dianne: They say never meet your idols! YOU-YOU CREEP!! She swiftly locks the door on him. Jason: Ooooooooooooww... Hey! (sings) Dirty Dia-anne! OH! Dirty Dia-anne, let me be!... OW... He clutches his crotch and falls over again. 2 HOURS LATER Krissie and Sammi are going past the janitor's closet, laughing. Jason hears them and starts banging on the door. They look at each other then open the door. Jason comes flying out the janitor's closet. Jason: Guess who lost their virginity?!! Sammi: Your mom? Krissie bursts out laughing, hanging on Sammi's arm. Sammi: But yeah, having sex with your obsessed stalker in a janitor closet doesn't count. Jason: F*ck! Seriously?!??!?!!! Sammi: Yes. Krissie: Unfortunately true honey! Though I gotta admit I saw it coming! Dianne right? Strange girl, HA! Sammi: And c'mon, I bet all you did was touch her boob. Krissie: Aaaaaaaahh!! Congratz! That's first step, now isn't it? Sammi: First step? Krissie: Of course! Second step being butt grabbing! Hehe. Sammi: First step boob touch, second step bu-? Nah nah nah, FIRST step butt grabbing, second step boob touching! Krissie: Oh really?? I don't recall you EVER grabbing my butt, mister! HA! Sammi: What can I say? Not much of a butt man? Jason: Nananananananananananananana BUTTMAN!! Krissie: You don't like my butt, do you? You think it's too big, hmm?? (sticks out tongue) Sammi: No! I never said- Jason: It is PRETTY big!! Krissie: You cheeky little bastard (winks) Sammi: Oh HE can say your butt's big but I can't?? Krissie: Of course! He's just my friend, you’re my boyfriend! Sammi: He's a boy. Krissie: He's gay. Sammi: (cocks brow) So? Krissie: But you're my... lover?... Ha, strange word! Anyway, me and Jasey are off to Star club! Sammi: Wait whut? You joined?? Why? You can't even- Krissie: Sing, dance or act? HA! Honestly Sammi, you can join a club just to cheer on and watch ya know. Sammi: So basically, you're a cheerleader? (rolls eyes) Krissie: OH MY GOODNESS!! That's a great idea! A Cheer club FOR the Star club! Jason: OH MY GOD YES!! Krissie: Dianne might even join! To stalk you forever! Jason: (still ginning) She kinda hates me now! Krissie: Thank god for that! HA! Jason and Krissie link hands and start screaming and jumping around. Sammi stares at them... Sammi: My best friend and girlfriend are so alike it scares me sometimes... ???: Maybe you secretly like cheerful, loud, obnoxious people? Sammi looks, but no one's next to him. Then he looks down; it's Karl. Sammi: Err, maybe yeah... Wait, you calling Krissie obnoxious?!??!? Karl: Duh... look at her. She's just a stupid ditz. Sammi takes a breathe, snarling. Then within a second he slams Karl against a locker door. Sammi: Consider yourself lucky I promised myself I wouldn't KILL anyone on school grounds you-you f*cking... DWARF!! Just as he shouts, the 'Mini club' members come out their clubroom. Some are dressed like bikers and start punching their palms. Biker #1: That's an offensive term in my books, buddy!! Sammi: What books you been readin'?... Sammi suddenly looks nervous, he turns to Karl; who's smiling slyly. Karl: So much for "pick on someone your own size"... The 6 small bikers dart down the hallway as Sammi drops Karl and rushes off. They all disappear around a corner. A small female sneaks up behind Karl, batting her eyelashes. Girl: You're so... TALL!! She's probably 4'5'' herself. Karl squirms at her. Karl: Thanks?? Girl: I'm Tracey! What’s your name?! Karl: Bite me. Tracey: I'd love to!! (starts drooling) CUT TO EXT. SCHOOL Sammi dashes around a corner wall, on the outskirts of the school, now being perused by a load of dwarves dressed as bikers or punks... Such a funny scene~ Sammi starts to lose breathe and stops. He turns, smiling calmly at them all. Sammi: I'm sorry OK? Hell, it wasn't even DIRECTED at you! I just got mad with a short guy I know, OK?? Biker #1: Short?? He was like 5 foot!! Sammi: 4'10. Biker #1: WHATEVER!! We ever catch you using small-people insults on average height people again we'll break your NECK, motherf*cker!! Sammi: Motherf-? You're not even black... Biker #2: You a racist too huh?? I say we beat him up right here!! Sammi: What?? I AM black! Biker #1: Black people don't have pointy-ass noses like you! LIAR!! Sammi: (rolls eyes) For f*ck- All 6 of them run and leap at Sammi, now punching and attacking him. Sammi screeches and falls to the ground, they pin him down, now beating him up. One punches his face in. Sammi now has a black eye. Sammi: F*CK THIS!! You're all Umpa f*cking Lumpas!! There, I said it!! AARRRGH!! Where's Willy Wonka HUH?? Jason skids around a corner: HI SAMMI!! Sammi: Oh. There he is (rolls eyes) The bikers stop and stare at Jason. Biker #1: He your friend?! Sammi hovers his mouth. Then smiles dirtily. Sammi: Why yes, he is! In fact yesterday he said Verne Troyer sucked. Biker #2: KILL HIM!!!!!!!! Jason: Whut? Who's Verne Troyer?!... Jason gawps, then screams like a maniac and skids back the way he came, now being chased by the bikers. Sammi breathes and drops his head down; his clothes all torn and bruises everywhere. Sammi: Gonna have SO much fun explaining THIS to mom... CUT TO INT. CAFETERIA - MEANWHILE Karl is sat sipping cola, with Tracey opposite him, blabbing away. Tracey: I loooove nature so much! Don't you? Relaxing being on a huge field isn't it?!... Anyway, enough about me. Tell me about YOU! She glares at Karl, hopefully. Karl slowly looks the other way, only to see Amilia and Joey chatting. Karl: ... Tracey right? Tracey: YEP! Karl leans forward, making a subtle smile. Karl: How do you feel about fat, stupid, nerds? CUT TO INT. HALLWAY Sammi casually walks past everyone, looking a total mess. Everyone stares at him, mumbling or laughing. Krissie is humming and digging through her locker, Sammi soon catches her eye; she screams and drops her folders. Krissie: Holy SH*T!! What happened to you?!!?! Sammi: Oh nothing (smiles)... While you and you're little friend were dancing around like idiots, I somehow managed to get chased and beat senseless by a bunch of!... Bikers (darts eyes) Krissie: Bikers?? HA! There's seriously still bikers in school? SO out of fashion, don't ya think?! Sammi glares at her; he wears a leather jacket everyday. Krissie: Heh-hem, NOT that there's anything wrong with leather! I mean, at least you're not head to toe in it? Leather's pretty damn sexy actually (winks) Sammi: Tell that to THEM. Sammi signals behind her. She spins around, seeing the gang of small bikers. She snorts then shakes with suppressed laughter. Krissie: HAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAAAAAAAAA!!! Sammi: Babe! C'mon! They're psychos!! Just like Karl!... What is it with small people? Krissie: Well, haha, as far as I know; people make up for their physical size by being um, mentally big?? Oh you know what I mean! Anyway Sammi, being beat up by a load of mini bikers is NOT funny (serious face) besides, it was unfair! There's 6 of them!... Sammi: Thanks babe... Krissie: Oh who am I kidding?! I shoulda got a photo of the fight!! Woulda been sooo funny! Sammi: (blank face)... You're a wonderful girlfriend. Krissie: And you're a sarcastic asshole! But I still love yooou, hehehe. She loops his arm and pulls him along. Sammi: And where are we going? Krissie: To the nurse mister! I'm not completely heartless you know! Sammi: Could try licking ma wounds first? (smiles) Krissie: Mhmmm, and they didn't happen to kick your balls in, did they? Sammi: Yes. I assure you my balls a blue right now. Krissie: HA! I can just imagine it! Like 2 plums (grins) Sammi squirms. Sammi: You're spending waaay too much time with Jason... Krissie: Oh no Sammi. He's spending too much time with ME... Think about it! Was Jason ALWAYS a pervert? Or was it after he and I became friends? Sammi: ... Either way. Just. Stop... Krissie giggles and slaps his butt. Sammi: OWW!! Krissie: Oops sorry! First step! (sticks tongue out) CUT TO INT. LIBRARY - LATER Tracey is now looking around the library, she glances back at Karl. He jerks his head, making her rush off in that direction. She soon finds Joey in the 'romance' section. Tracey: Looking forward to Valentine's day?? (bats lashes) Joey: Hm? Heh, not really! I don't even have a girlfriend yet! Tracey: Wow really?? Maybe I could be your girlfriend?!?! I love big, cuddly boys like yooou!! She flings her arms around his legs, almost tripping him over. Joey: Very nice of you to offer! I err, have my eyes set on someone though! (winks) Gonna surprise her next week. Tracey: W-what??!! She starts crying and punching his thighs. Tracey: He told me you were single and liked short giirrrlllss!! Joey: (blinks) Who did? Tracey screeches and rushes off, nearly crashing into someone. She finally gets back to Karl. Tracey: You liar!! She bashes him with a book she picked up; "How to control your anger by Carmen Down". Karl: OW!! You IDIOT! I told you just flirt with him for 5 minutes! I never said he'd actually wanna date you! Tracey: You're horrible! I can't believe I fantasized about kissing you all morning!! Karl: Neither can I?... (squirms) Tracey: Why did you want me to flirt with him then?! Karl glances over at Amilia, who's sitting reading. Karl: I just thought he might like you? Tracey: Whatever! Leave me alone! She runs away, crying. Karl: Gladly. Geeeez... (thinks: I doubt Amilia would be jealous of another girl anyway. She'd be more crushed to see Joey actually fancying another girl though... Now how would I?-) Karl senses someone behind him; it's Tracey. Tracey: You like her, don’t you? (looks at Amilia) But she likes HIM?? Karl: Maybe... It's none of your damn business. Tracey: Well. I don't like you, but- Karl: Join the club. Tracey: Don't be silly! I'm sure SOME people like you. Karl: No seriously, there's a "We hate Karl Jeanry Club". Feesha founded it. Tracey: (blinks) Oh? Anyway! That boy told me he's already got his eye on a girl, and that he's gonna surprise her on valentine's day! Sweet really... Wish I was that lucky! So, hope you get your girl... Tracey swiftly leaves, still looking crushed. Karl narrows his eyes at Joey in the distance... Karl: He's capable of fancying someone? I somehow doubt that... CUT TO Sammi coming out the nurses room virtually covered in bandages and hoping on one foot. Sammi: And why the HELL did she bandage my foot?? My foot was fine! Krissie: I accidentally stepped on it, remember honey? Sammi: Oh... Right... I feel like they kicked by brains to pieces. Krissie: HA! Well, better watch your naughty little mouth next time, hmm?? You really should go home Sammi... You're in no fit state to do Math. Sammi: Math?? OH F*CK! There's a Math exam later! Isn't there? Krissie: (rolls eyes) Oh what a shame, you're gonna have to miss it. Hey! I have to care for you right?? Then I wont have to take the exam either! (grins) Sammi: What is it with girls and math?? Krissie: Numbers confuse us honey (pouts), so does parking and mechanics, apparently, HA! Honestly though, if there was anything broke in my house I used to figure out how to fix the damn thing before Julian did! I guess my dad used to fix sh*t, but he left after I was born (rolls eyes). Sammi: Handy girl huh? Krissie: VERY handy. She slaps his butt again (other side). Sammi: OW!! Krissie: Seriously?? Are you just head to toe in bruises?! Sammi: Yes? (painful smile) CUT TO INT. ATELLE'S OFFICE Karl is sat opposite Atelle. The room is rather dark and cluttered. Karl: Do you do stalking at all? Atelle: Course I don't! Danny here does though!! She picks up from under the table, he grins at Karl. Daniel: Hey! Did ya hear? Samual Clanes Jr was beaten to near death this morning by biker dwarves!! Karl: I know... I started it. Atelle: Really??? Ya know Karl, according to my research, you and I have a lot in common; we used to be nice people but somewhere along the line people f*cked with us and made us into hateful, manipulative assholes!! (slams fist on desk) Karl: Yeeeeeeeaaaaaah... Can you just stalk Joey Cardell for me now? (stands up) Atelle: SIT. DOWN. We don't run a free stalking service ya know! Daniel: Yeah Karl! Empty your pockets! Karl: My pockets? I have, like, 5$ on me?? Daniel jumps at Karl, tipping his chair over, now raiding his pants pockets. Karl: THE F*CK?!?! Atelle: 40! Daniel: 50 for lying!! Daniel grins as he waves a 20$ note in the air. Atelle: Thanks for the deposit! Yoink! We'll follow Cardell alright, as long as you pay up within 24 hours. Karl: GRRR!! FINE!! This better be f*cking worth it! Atelle: Any particular info you want about him? Karl: He apparently has a secret crush. I wanna know who. And I'm NOT telling you why!! Daniel: Good enough for me! Consider Cardell stalked! Daniel dashes out the room and down the hallway. Atelle: Fine. But if Daniel finds no hint of who Joey's apparent crush is; you owe me 70$. Got it?! Can't be wasting my snitch's time, now can you?! HAHAHA! Karl: (grinds teeth) Fine... I'm sure he does. Unless Tracey lied to me... Atelle: Tracey? Karl: Some short girl. Atelle: Short? You mean dwarf? Karl: Hmph. Say that to their faces. Atelle: NO WAY!! Last time I dealt with that Mini Club it ended with Daniel breaking his leg! The smallest things are the deadliest Karl! Like a bite from a poisonous spider... (shadows over him) don't even TRY messing with them!! Karl: What do you care? Atelle: Well if you die at their hands I wont get my payment, will I! IDIOT!! Karl: Ugh... (snarls) CUT TO INT. CAFETERIA Krissie is reading a magazine while Sammi is banging his already bruised head on the table. Sammi: I can't believe I'm missing a Maths class... Krissie: Oh hush! So you'll miss one damn exam, it's not the end of the world! Sammi: I've NEVER missed an exam! Krissie: You've never been beaten by a gang of mini bikers either I gather? (smiles) Sammi rolls his eyes. Krissie: You're in no fit state to concentrate! And you can't exactly go home like this... You're mom'll have a heart attack, HA! Sammi sighs at her. Sammi: Why is everything a joke to you?? Krissie: Um, it's not a JOKE? I was just trying to lighten the mood, you misery guts. I know, I know, you're in pain and agitated. But it's your own fault, shouting insults for the whole hallway to hear!... Well, I never heard, I think I ran off with Jason. Sammi: (deep breathe) For your information... I didn't just shout an apparent insult OK? Karl... Said something that annoyed me. Krissie: Oh wow! A new excuse?! (grins) Karl is ALWAYS driving you nuts. Why don't you just tell him to get lost? Sammi: I do!! I try everything, from ignoring him to insulting him to being nice to him, and he just won't, GAAAAHH!! He's been like a f*cking lamb ever since I saved his ass! Krissie: Mmmm I know... I think if he had actual friends he wouldn't even come near us, HA! He really needs help... Perhaps counseling? But yeah, I'm beyond caring about him now. I mean, you're a jerk at times, but he's a SUPER jerk (rolls eyes). Sammi: Pfft. Super jerk? That a movie or somethin'? Krissie: Oh hush! (laughs) What did he say to piss you off then? Sammi: I err... Can't remember... Krissie pouts at him, narrowing her eyes. Sammi: Fine. Just... Don't take it personally and go berserk? Krissie: Something about me?? Sammi: Kinda? He err, called you a stupid ditz? (painful smile) Krissie calmly lays her magazine down, but looks ready to pounce at someone. She takes a deep breathe. Krissie: That ROTTEN little... BASTARD!! Honestly, I spend months trying to get through to him and help him and all he can say is that I'm stupid?!!?!! That does it! F*CK HIM! I've already given him more than 2 chances to prove he's even worth my time and he's gone and threw it right back in my face! Oh but wait, he didn't, now did he did? He didn't CALL me stupid to my face! How unlike him. HA! I'm completely sick of Karl now! He can go join my dad and rot in HELL for all I care!! Honestly! Krissie chucks her magazine across the table, grabs her bag and storms off to cool down. Sammi just raises his brows and purses his lips. CUT TO EXT. SCHOOL - LATER Even though Daniel is meant to be stalking Joey, Karl is following him anyway. Karl: (thinks: I haven't even seen him TALK to any girls so far... Apart from Amilia, pfft. If Daniel sees nothing either, I'm in even deeper sh*t with Atelle. F*ck this...) He swiftly turns, nearly bumping into somebody's folded arms; Krissie. She smiles brightly at him. Krissie: What you up to hmm?? Messing up more people's lives? You already got Sammi beat up and me very mad sweetheart. Karl: Oh shut up! I know you hate me, why "sweetheart" me?? Krissie: I like to be polite. Even if I do hate your damn guts! (grins) You watching someone? Karl: No. Even if I was, it’s nothing to do with you. Krissie: Ha! Of course... I'm not stupid honey. You're trying to make Joey look bad, aren't you? Good luck with that! He's a lovely young man, he truly is. Karl: W-what? Krissie: Amilia's always telling me she likes him! But something tells me you like her, hmm?? Well, hate to break it to you hon, but I doubt she likes selfish, blunt, back-stabbing, nasty, little creeps like you. Karl snarls at her. Karl: Yeah well, you're a 2 faced BITCH! Krissie: Karl really, I'm only trying to be honest- Karl: You're just as fake as Joey is!! Acting all nice when really you just wanna kill some people, don’t you?! ADMIT IT!! Krissie: Kill people? HA! Well, to be honest, I just wished you'd rot in hell! But at least I didn't wish you dead... I just wished that when you do die, which may be many many years from now sweetie, that you’d go to hell. And the way you treat people, well, is that a surprise? HA! Karl: ... Yeah well I hope YOU go to hell! Karl runs off before she responds. Krissie sighs deeply and rubs her head. CUT TO INT. BOYS RESTROOM Karl slams the cubicle door shut and starts pounding on it. He yells but tears start streaming down his face. Karl: I GIVE UUUP!! EVERYONE F*CKING HATES ME NO MATTER WHAT I DO!!!... ???: Karl?! Karl freezes, recognizing the voice, but isn't sure what to do. Karl: G-get lost Jason!! Jason: Sure! After you tell me why the hell you're destroying school property! These doors are pretty old though, and have probably been kicked by, like, a million people! Karl: Just go away... Jason: Oh c'mon Kaaaaaaaarl!! I heard you just there, not everyone hates you! I quite admire you’re your honesty! You remind me of my mom actually... But I hate my mom... Never mind. But I could always help you make friends?! Karl: You don't even HAVE any friends... Apart from Sammi. Who by the way, hates you. Jason: No he doesnnn't! He just jokes around! Sure he's sarcastic as crap but I know deep down he likes me. And trust me, I've cheered him up for yeeeaaars. Behind closed doors anyway... He hates me in public, coz duh, I'm insane!! Karl: ... What the hell are you talking about? Jason: Weeeell, why not try that?! Get to know someone in an intimate environment! You can be a jerk in public, fair enough, but maybe you could be nice to SOME people in private? Or something like that, I dunno!! I'm so high on coffee right now holy crap! Krissie gave me a whole mug of it, she didn't want it, you see. So I... Jason rambles in the background as Karl starts thinking to himself. He suddenly perks up and flings open the cubicle door and heads out the restroom. Jason: ... So now I totally have diarrhea! I knew I shouldn't have ate so many chocolate coated waffles for breakfast!! Hey Karl, got any toilet roll?... Karl?! KARL?!?!! INT. CAFETERIA - AFTERNOON Karl heads into the café and finally sees Amilia; with Krissie and Sammi. He goes over to them, lunch tray in hand. Karl: Can I err, talk to you Amilia? They all look up at him; Sammi and Krissie with deadly eyes. Amilia: Um, sure?- Krissie: She doesn't WANT to talk to you! None of us do! Come back when you're capable of feeling emotion you heartless little-! Sammi clears his throat, signaling to the mini bikers behind her. Krissie: Oh for goodness sake! I was going to say jerk, or idiot, or-oh I dunno! Just go away Karl I've honestly had enough of you now! Sammi: Ditto (chews sandwich) Amilia: Give him a chance guys. He might wanna err, apologize?... He never really did anything... Krissie: Never did anything?! He got Sammi beat up! Amilia: Only coz Sammi got mad at him... Sammi: For calling Krissie a ditz! What was I supposed to do? Ignore the f*cker?? Karl: DUH! You usually ignore everything else I f*cking say!! Sammi: Whut? (gawps) Amilia: Here we goo... Amilia covers her eyes, expecting them to argue all lunch. Karl: FINE!! GOD! Krissie, I'm really f*cking sorry for calling you a stupid ditz! And Sammi, I'm sorry for aggravating you into calling me a f*cking midget thus you got beat up by a load of f*cking maniacs! Happy now??!! Krissie: Thank you sweetie. That's all I wanted, honestly... Could have done without the swearing BUT never mind! It's fine! We're fine! Everything's fine! Karl: (thinks: you keep telling yourself that, you deluded f*cking-) He stops thinking/glaring when he sees Sammi cock his brow at him. Karl: (thinks: He can read minds now? Pfft.) Good... So can I talk to Amilia now... Please? Krissie: How polite! (beams sweetly) of course you can sweetheart. Dazed and rigid, Amilia gets up and rushes out the cafeteria. Karl starts to follow her, then sees Krissie mouth "Be nice" as he leaves. He takes a deep breathe. INT. LIBRARY Amilia and Karl are looking among the history books. Amilia: So err... What did you wanna talk to me about? She blows her bangs/fringe out her eyes, still searching through the books. Karl: I... I know you fancy Joey. Amilia: Heh, is it that obvious?? (nervous smile) Karl: Yep. To everyone but him (rolls eyes)... But I err, overheard him mention he was gonna surprise some girl for valentine's day. Amilia gawps and drops her books on her own feet. Amilia: OW! CRAP! Karl: You OK? Amilia: I just dropped the entire history of American on my toes. NO! Ow... But whoa wait what?? Joey... Joey has a crush?? Who? Karl: (sighs) No idea. But I owe Atelle 70$ trying to find out. Pfft. Amilia: W-why? Karl: Coz I was gonna catch him with her? Rat him out. Show he's not interested in you? I don't KNOW! Amilia: B-but what if it IS me?? What if he DOES like me! Ya know, like, err, more than just a friend kinda way, heh. Oh my god, he's so good at hiding his true feelings! Like most guys I guess... B-but now it's not a surprise... Is it? Karl: Sorry... Amilia: Heh, it's fine. Thanks Karl! Seriously. I was starting to give up on him... Valentine's day's only next week... Not too long... Karl: And err, if it's NOT you? Just as Amilia begins to respond, Daniel comes skidding through the library door towards Karl. Daniel: HEY! Did ya hear?? Joseph Cardell is officially dating Cleopatra Motzoellie! Karl: W-whaat?!?! Karl looks completely confused. Amilia just freezes, blinking... Then her eye starts twitching. Karl: What do you MEAN?? He hasn't been anywhere near her!! You're lying!! Daniel: Why would I lie? If I see nothing you owe Atelle more! (grins) Karl: Wait a minute... Did Joey KNOW you were stalking him? Did he pay you to say that? T-to surprise Amilia more?! GRR!! This makes no sense! Daniel: I saw Joseph Cardell giving Cleopatra Motzoellie a bunch of flowers! Even got a photo! Looksie! Daniel slaps the photo on Karl's face; clearly showing Joey winking and handing flowers to Cleo. Karl narrows his eyes at Daniel. Karl: There's something not right here... He said he'd 'surprise' whoever on Valentine's day idiot! That's next week! Why would he be giving Cleo flowers now?? Amilia: Coz he's always liked her?... Karl turns, only to find Amilia on the floor, clutching the bookcase, looking quite insane. Amilia: Why didn't I see it?! He's always saying how funny she is... And maybe he's only friends with me coz I'm kinda friends with her... But then when I became friends with him I kinda stopped hanging out with Cleo... Maybe she got jealous and tried to steal him from me! Karl slaps his own face. Karl: Amilia, you're f*cking delusional. And YOU'RE lying! (points at Daniel) Daniel: Wanna tell me WHY you hired me to find out who Joseph's crush was then? Karl: To make him look like a two-timing JERK!!... Even though he's not exactly dating Amilia (rolls eyes). Daniel: HEY! Did ya hear?? Karl Jeanry's a gullible idiot who now owes Atelle 70$!! See ya! Karl: W-what?! You saw SOMETHING! I owe you sh*t!! Karl throws a book after Daniel, who goes skidding down the hallway, out of view. Library assistant: QUIET DOWN THERE!! The assistant can then be heard chatting loudly to a colleague. Karl: Hypocrite. Karl sighs, then sits down next to Amilia. Amilia: W-why would you prove Joey wasn't interested in me? Karl: Why do you even CARE anymore?? If Daniel's right, f*ck Joey! Amilia: B-but I like him... Karl: Well he apparently he doesn't want you, give up Amilia!... Before you get hurt. Amilia: I AM hurt Karl! I knew Joey wasn't really interested in me, b-but I didn't care... I still liked hanging out with him... Chatting to him... But if he's really got a girlfriend... I don't matter anymore! She starts sobbing all over the books on the floor. Karl watches her, not sure what else to say. Karl: ... You matter to me. Amilia hides her teary face, though listens carefully. Karl: That's why... Why I wanted to prove Joey wasn't interested. I thought if... Amilia: If what? That if I d-didn't like him, I'd like YOU?... Karl looks away as she raises her head. Amilia: You're... you're sweet Karl. But... You have a pretty weird way of showing it... And I... I do like you. Just as a friend though... So thanks. Thanks for making me feel like a total idiot!... Maybe Joey is a jerk. Karl: Or maybe he's your friend and that's all. Amilia: Why didn't he tell me about Cleo then?... Karl: A guy telling a girl who he SHOULD know fancies him, that he fancies another girl?... Of course. Amilia: Well, when you put it like that... Karl: Sorry... Again. Anyway, I have a dumbass and an ogre to pay. For NOTHING! Amilia: C-can't you reason with them? Karl: No (rolls eyes)... Then again. He smiles subtly at Amilia, she just blinks at him. CUT TO Atelle and Daniel being chased and violently attacked by the mini bikers. Atelle's surely bigger than all of them but still screams and cries as they hit her. Atelle: AAARRRGGHH!! OK OK! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PAY US! JUST GET THESE LITTLE RATS OFF MEEEE!!! GAAAAAAAHHH!! Karl, Amilia, Sammi, Krissie and Jason are all smiling or howling in laughter at them. Sammi looks very pleased with himself. After a minute or two the bikers dust their hands and come back to Sammi and co. Sammi: Thanks dude! Biker #2: Eeh no problem! Least we could do! Sorry for beating you up this morning! Nathan can get a bit defensive. Sammi: Meh, It’s fine. I'm used to it. Krissie: Oh really now? You were howling in pain yourself this morning mister! HAHAHA!! The bikers all laugh at him. Sammi cocks a brow at Krissie, but starts to laugh as well. Biker #2: Hehehe, well, see ya around! Biker #3: And see YOU in Hospital! (at Atelle) Seriously! Gotta see my grandpa tomorrow! They all continue laughing and walk back to the main school entrance. Sammi: Well. Eventful f*cking day as usual. Krissie lightly slaps his face. Krissie: Enough f*cking swearing you. Sammi: Hypocrite. Hehehe. Just as they head in, Joey is heading out; Happily humming to himself. Amilia goes red and begins walking the other way, Karl grabs her arm and marches over to Joey. Amilia: What are-? Karl: Joey?! Joey: Hm? Oh hey Karl! Amilia! Haven't seen you today! Karl: Well we've seen YOU! Did you really give flowers to Cleo?!?! Joey: Huh? OOOH!! Dang, you saw that? Haha. Was gonna be a surprise- Karl: We KNOW! Who for?? Joey: Amilia! Amilia goes even redder. If that's even possible. Amilia: W-w-w-w-w-what????? Joey: Yeah, haha. I wasn't sure where your locker was, Cleo said she knew and offered to hide them there for me! I know Valentine's day isn't 'til next week, but I thought you might expect them then (winks). Amilia looks ready to explode with happiness. Amilia: OH MY GOD! JOEY! I LOVE YOU!! Before even thinking she flings her arms around Joey's neck, almost strangling him. Joey: Err, thanks? Haha. Amilia suddenly lets go of him, blinking wildly. Amilia: W-wait. Karl I- Karl: Forget it. I'm happy for you... Karl calmly walks away. Amilia watches him, biting her lip. Amilia: But... Joey: What's wrong? You like yellow flowers right? Amilia: Errr, yeah? (squirms) what's that got to do with-never mind. Joey I, err, I like you and all. OK I REALLY like you... But I dunno about... Dating yet?? Joey: Whoa, who mentioned dating?! Haha! I just thought you deserved something from a close friend for Valentine's day! Amilia: F-f-friend?? She blinks then starts to look totally ticked off, wrinkling her nose. Amilia: For goodness sake... Why do I bother Joey?! Just UGH! She rushes after Karl, leaving Joey dumbfounded. Amilia: You were right Karl! I officially give up... He's just, impossible?? I mean sure, we can be friends... Since he'll obviously never see me as anything more... Karl: Mhmmm... I told ya. Amilia: You're a great friend Karl... Even if you have a weird way of showing it. She smiles brightly then swiftly kisses his cheek. He flashes open his eyes, but she's already running off to her next class. Joey slowly comes behind him. Joey: Whoa Karl! She just kissed you. Karl: Yeeees Joey. Not that you'll EVER know what that feels like. Joey: Huh? Karl rolls his eyes, then continues walking, a subtle smile on his face. INT. HALLWAY - MEANWHILE Sammi: Wait a minute! Jason, I sent those bikers after you this morning. How'd you get away from them?? Jason: Huh? OH yeah!! I totally fended them off with my super ninja skills!! You shoulda seen them! They were flying through the air like chickens! Krissie: Chickens don't fly honey. Jason: I was just about to unleash my ultimate ninja power to kill them all or whatever, but Dianne appeared and wanted to kill ME! So I err, hid in the toilets until it was safe?? Sammi: Bullsh*t. Jason: Fiiine! Here's the truth! I just ran straight to the toilets OK?? They're SO fast man!! I couldn't take them all on! So err, yeah, I may have missed a couple classes... Awesome!! Sammi: Classes? Sh*t, the Maths exam. I gotta see Jameson, and just hope he'll let me take it tomorrow. Krissie: Oh forget it! HA! Honestly Sammi, what difference does one exam make?? ONE MONTH LATER - MRS HENDRIN'S (vice-principal) OFFICE Mrs Hendrin: Because of your failure to attend an exam last month you have completely FAILED math!!! She stamps a huge 'F' on his report card. Sammi: F*ck my life. He slams his head on the desk. FADE OUT THE END Category:Episodez Category:Practice episodez